


A Fair Exchange

by gemmawolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmawolf/pseuds/gemmawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>British Army rations are horrible. England would do anything - /anything/ - for some chocolate. Hetalia: World Twinkle ep.2 filler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> *sobbing* I am an abomination.

_"So, what'll you do for me in exchange?"_

That bastard. He never gave anything away for free, always looking for some sort of benefit to himself. He didn't join the Great War until the Lusitania was sunk by one of Germany's U-boats, and he didn't join this one until Japan devastated Pearl Harbour. He was here for revenge, as well as to assert himself as a new world power, and the best way to wrap the old nations around his little finger was to offer them the oil and guns and soldiers they needed, but only if they'd do whatever he wanted.

And apparently, America wanted to pound England into the dirt.

He really, _really_ wanted that chocolate bar. Years now of tasteless, watery porridge for breakfast, lunch and tea, perhaps washed down with an inedible hardtack biscuit, would make any self-respecting man drop his pants and bend over if he could just taste something sweet - hell, if he could taste anything at all!

The other soldiers of various ranks had been ordered out of the command tent under the pretence of a 'highly confidential discussion', when really they were fucking on the table, maps pushed aside and clothes strewn across the churned-up grass. It was a warm summers day, and though they were under the shade of the tarp the air was unbearably thick, though at least getting out of that stuffy woollen uniform helped. He was still panting though, sticky with sweat as his body temperature soared from the attention America paid to all those sensitive spots. He'd left marks on his throat where he'd sucked and mauled at his skin; he'd have no option but to keep his shirt collar done up to hide the burgundy stains, no matter how hot the day grew.

In fairness, America was being incredibly gentle considering his super strength, but a part of England wished he'd hurry up so they could get this over and done with; not that he wasn't enjoying it mind you, he just wanted his chocolate bar. He moaned as the younger nation rubbed at one of his nipples, imagining the smooth, creamy taste was already filling his mouth instead of the tongue that intercepted it. "Mmf, England," he gasped, holding his legs up as he bit at his ear, "you're so good."

"Hurry up and fuck me," he snarled back, trying to angle his hips better to be struck inside. America mistook his impatience for enthusiasm and began to rock his hips faster, kiss him harder. _Yes, good,_ he thought, and worked through everything in his arsenal to try and get his ally off quicker. He tugged at his hair, bit at his lips, gave his _delicious_ arse a firm squeeze. America seemed to appreciate them, but when he appeared no closer to climax England had no choice but to flip their positions and take control. "You're not very good at this, are you?" he said with a shudder, letting the other nation's cock sink deeper into him.

America frowned up at him. " S'cuse you, I'm an excellent lover," he pouted.

"Lover?" England scoffed. He raised his hips slowly, then slammed back down, and launched into a frenzied pace, the nation below him only able to hold his hips and watch his little show, complimenting him with pleasured groans. "This isn't... love," he huffed, "this is... just a quick.. _fuuuck!_ " He'd found that spot. He stopped lecturing the American and concentrated on bouncing up and down. Yes, _yes_ , so close! So close to finally getting him to hand over that chocolate!

The hands on his waist gripped tighter. "England," he choked out, thrusting his hips to meet his own, their movements sending the table wobbling back and forth. "I'm gonna-"

England cut him off with a kiss, clamping tight around his dick, and a moment later he felt America's cum splash against his insides, accompanied by a loud cry of euphoria that every soldier in the camp must have heard. Once he felt the younger nation stop twitching with release and relax, he began to pull himself off him. "Well, you got what you wanted, now give me that cho-" He gasped a firm hand wrapped around his dick and furiously pumped it. "What are you doing?" he whimpered, resisting the urge to rock into the sensation.

"I can't leave you unsatisfied," America replied breathlessly. His face was red with the exertion and dripping with sweat, eyes deep blue and pulling England in until he was drowning in ecstasy and shouting his name, leaving their troops with no doubts about what was going on inside the tent.

Once the sizzling high dissipated from his bloodstream, he finally climbed off his ally and collapsed onto the table by his side. He there lay panting for a minute until he heard America rustling about, and turned to see him pull a bar of chocolate from his jacket on the ground. "As promised," he said, tossing it to him.

England caught the bar and squinted at the wrapper. _Hershey's Tropical Chocolate_ was printed in bold, seductive letters on the front; the back instructed to eat slowly over thirty minutes.

It was gone in thirty seconds.

He moaned. Every tastebud was having it's own mini-orgasm. He'd missed it, he'd missed it so much he was almost in tears from how wonderful it felt to have it back in his mouth. Each bite was heaven; he forgot to swallow and just kept devouring it until it hit the back of his throat and he spluttered. The sweet, thick, creamy paste stuck to his tongue and teeth, slipped down his throat. All too soon it was gone, and he was left craving for more.

America watched, eyebrows raised from the shameless display of animal desire. "Was it worth it?" he chuckled, resting his chin in his hand as he scrunched up the packaging and randomly threw it somewhere in the tent.

"Better than sex," England sighed in reply. He turned to look at him with sultry eyes, and sucked the melted chocolate off his fingers.

America flushed, the confidence accompanying his arousal gone, and muttered something about getting dressed. England released a contented sigh and picked himself off the table to pull his clothes back on. On exiting the tent he came face to face with a young officer wearing an expression of horror. "Do I have something on my face, lad?" he growled, and sent the poor boy scuttling off.

He looked around for the other nation, curious to see if they could arrange future 'trades' to secure him a reliable supply of cocoa monthly, weekly, maybe even daily. But America had disappeared amongst the ranks, and he abandoned his search in favour of getting something to drink. He had a couple of soldiers carry a table and chair to a a shady area away from all the hustle and bustle of the camp, ready to settle down to a nice afternoon cuppa.

He might have surrendered his self-respect, but at least he still had his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> So nice to see that England has his priorities straight. And trust me to sexualise eating a bar of chocolate.  
> My knowledge of the World Wars is EXTREMELY watered down since Hetalia has been my only source of info on them for the last 5 years, so I apologise for any inaccuracies; I understand that the reasons for the US joining both wars were more complicated than that, but I imagine you're here for the smut, not a history lesson ;)  
> I took the first line from the manga rather than the show, in case you're wondering why it's different from the recent episode.


End file.
